A Meeting at Midnight
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: Sasuke, hopelessly tied down in his marriage to Sakura, sneaks out to meet with Naruto to celebrate him becoming Hokage. What will happen when Sasuke and Naruto are alone in his office and the smell of alcohol is in the air? Oneshot. SasuNaru Yaoi Fluff.


_AN: This is YAOI. No real lemon though, just kind of hinted. The pairing SasuSaku and NaruHina are discussed, but not part of the story. This is a fluffy SasuNaru oneshot set after Team Seven is reformed after the end of the manga. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_- One year after Sasuke returned to Konoha and the downfall of Madara -_

It was around midnight when Sasuke Uchiha winced as he heard the floorboard of his home creek a little too loudly. Freezing in place, he listened for any sign that Sakura might have awakened, and after feeling the sweat roll down his forehead, he let out a silent sigh of relief. She had been rather… moody lately. He had absolutely no desire to wake her up and have her catch him sneaking out in the middle of the night.

Finally reaching the safety of the street in front of his home, Sasuke bolted. A few minutes later, he arrived outside the towering double doors that would open to his destination—the Hokage's office. After two brief knocks on the door, he opened them and went inside. Sitting on the edge of his desk was Naruto, watching Sasuke with one eye brow raised, and sporting his new white cloak with the hokage seal emblazoned on it. He was a mirror image of his father and for some reason Sasuke almost felt his lips twinge into a smile.

"You couldn't even wait 'til morning to put them on, huh? Dobe, they only named you hokage today," Sasuke said, stepping into the office.

Naruto's eyes narrowed into a suspicious expression that would only ever be for Sasuke. "So what exactly did you want me to meet you here for? At midnight?"

The carefully drawn out suspicion in Naruto's voice along with the dangerously narrowed eyes told Sasuke that Naruto thought he was up to no good for sure. Smirking, Sasuke pulled out a bottle from his cloak and slammed it on the desk next to Naruto.

"I came to celebrate Dobe. You just became Hokage, remember?"

Naruto's suspicion disappeared and turned into blatant shock. At first, Sasuke recoiled thinking he was going to turn this into another one of his tearful man hugs and recall the days he thought he would never have Sasuke back in the village again, but…

"You mean Sakura let you out of the house?" Naruto asked, his mouth agape and staring at Sasuke like he was an escaped prisoner.

Instead of being relieved at not getting another man hug from Naruto, Sasuke winced, as if Naruto's loud obnoxious voice would wake her up from across the village.

"Of course not, she is asleep. Why do you think I told you to meet me here at midnight, baka?" Sasuke said, scowling at the mention of his wife.

Naruto's look of skepticism returned as he folded his arms. "I dunno… you could have wanted…"

His voice trailed off as he watched Sasuke with one eyebrow raised again.

"Forget it, I got out for the time being, so let's have a few drinks before she finds out," Sasuke said, uncorking the sake.

Naruto got up and walked around to sit behind his desk and pulled out a few glasses. "Yeah, Tsunade hasn't cleaned her drawers out yet, so of course these are still in here."

Not long had passed before a few drinks had soaked into their systems and Sasuke, even more so than Naruto, was feeling it. He had never really drank before, and he was surprised at how much of an effect alcohol was having on him.

"So did you even try to ask Sakura? I mean, surely she would have been okay if I just came over for a little while, to celebrate and all," Naruto asked, taking another swig of his sake.

Sasuke chuckled in an obviously drunk manner. "No way. She hasn't shut up about keeping the house sterile and won't let anyone in. It's amazing she lets me in there."

"Well you have to be there in case something happens," Naruto mocked Sakura in a statement he had heard from her many times about Sasuke not being allowed to go on extended missions or do anything at all for that matter.

Sasuke slammed his forehead into his hand thinking about it. "I always knew Sakura was feisty… but I never expected her to be like that with me. I could even understand where she was coming from if she was closer to her due date… but she's only five months pregnant. I've got to deal with this for four more months still, and it's getting steadily worse. I have a feeling this kid is going to be an only child."

"Ah it won't be so bad. It's Sakura-chan's first child too, so she is just being careful, that's all. I got to admit, it makes me a little nervous about Hinata… but there's no way she could turn out like Sakura," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke glared at him. "Everything was so great in the beginning too… I love her, and I want her, but ever since she got pregnant she insists on not having sex. And she is a medic! She knows nothing can happen to the child, that it's perfectly fine, but she just won't. Just wait. Everything will be great. Hinata will want to have sex three times a day, and then that morning comes when they have something to tell you… and then it all ends. Your turn is coming, Naruto."

Naruto's panicked expression made Sasuke smirk on the inside. Sasuke took another drink and felt his head spin. Naruto didn't seem as drunk as he felt and he wondered if he was just hiding it well.

Naruto got up and walked over to the window, staring out at the sleeping city. "So… Sasuke…" Sasuke watched as Naruto swayed when he turned back to face Sasuke. "What's Sakura-chan like… you know… in bed?"

Sasuke didn't react at all and for a moment he didn't really register what Naruto had just asked him. It felt like there was something amiss… but he couldn't quite place it. Was there something off about Naruto's question? It seemed fairly normal? Pushing the odd feeling that was trying to work its way into his mind, Sasuke took another drink and it subsided completely.

"Well," Sasuke said, not really sure where to start. He glanced at Naruto and saw the awed expression on his face, but dismissed it. "As you can imagine, it's almost a power struggle with her. But she likes it when I finally take control from her. Somehow I always get her on her stomach… she loves that."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke talked freely about his first time with Sakura. He couldn't help imagining his two best friends as he talked… afterall, Sakura-chan certainly wasn't bad to look at, and, well, Sasuke wasn't so bad himself. Naruto knew he was drunk, and he knew he was crossing the line with that question that had slipped out of his mouth, but instead of the icy glare from Sasuke he expected, he got an earful. Shocked at how forthcoming the Uchiha was being about his sex life, Naruto realized the obvious truth—Sasuke was a lightweight. Amused now realizing how blissfully drunk the normally frozen over Uchiha was, Naruto, in his lightened mood, decided to milk him for what he was worth. The devious glint would have normally been obvious to his Uchiha counterpart, but not that night.

"… And sometimes she asks me to put it in her—"

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to see his friend who has just been lying on his desk fall headfirst into the floor. Naruto's head popped up immediately, his eyes as wide as saucers, staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke may have been drunk, but he realized Naruto's reaction must have been because of his almost, and not too difficult to figure out, comment. Seeing his white cloak slip open in the front, and his headband slip to the desk as he stood up from it coming loose, Sasuke noticed Naruto bend over to pick it up. Suddenly, instead of Sakura bent over before him in his mind, it was Naruto. That blond hair falling freely down his forehead was unmistakable…

Sasuke closed his eyes… what the hell was wrong with him? Naruto stood back up laughing, putting his headband on the desk.

Frustrated with himself for getting drunk so easily, Sasuke frowned. "Why did you ask me about Sakura in the first place, dobe?"

Of course, Naruto turned beet red at Sasuke's scolding for talking about Sakura like that. She would no doubt kill him if she found out he has asked Sasuke about her. God only knows what would happen to Sasuke for talking…

Sasuke's frown deepened as he watched Naruto's blush get deeper and deeper. Flashes of Naruto beneath him blushing like that for him would not fade out and Sasuke scowled at his poisoned mind, swearing to never drink again. Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Sasuke noticed something he hadn't before.

Physically looking down at his lap, Sasuke felt his hair fall forward across his eyes as it dawned on him why he was suddenly uncomfortable. The dobe… no! Sakura! was turning him on!

Taking another drink of his sake, because that seemed like the only logical thing to do, Sasuke tried to suppress the unwanted desires, but when he looked up again, Naruto was hanging up his hokage cloak and had taken off his vest and was wearing nothing but a tight undershirt.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Sasuke thought.

"So, Naruto, when is the wedding going to happen anyway? Sakura will want to be there, so you better make it after the baby is born," Sasuke said, trying to ignore his drunken slur.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Hinata will want Sakura in the wedding, so it will definitely be afterward…"

An awkward silence fell over them until Sasuke finally broke it, his mind spiraling down further and further into the gutter as the alcohol consumed his body.

"So, Naruto… what is Hinata like?"

Naruto caught Sasuke in a stunned expression until his face melted into a boyish grin. "Well…"

Sasuke was amazed at some of the things the shy little girl always trailing after Naruto was willing to do. Cocking his head to one side, Sasuke tried to imagine what kind of position Naruto was describing, but he just didn't understand.

Frustrated and beyond drunk, Naruto planted himself down in Sasuke's lap, saying, "Like this, Sasuke, you dense moron, and she grips me with her thighs…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Naruto's weight on him and his thigh's gripping the outside of his. As he slid out of Sasuke's lap, Sasuke felt himself get even harder as the racy images Naruto was talking about filled his head… except it was no longer him and his little fiancé, but Naruto and himself.

"… And sometimes she even lets me get out the rope…"

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his tongue rolling out his name in a way no one else could.

Naruto paused in the middle of his sentence, hearing the odd huskiness mingled in the drunken sound of Sasuke's voice and looked back over at him, seeing the strange look in his eyes.

"Have you ever had any other fantasies besides about my wife and the Hyuuga girl?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto paused and thought for a second. "Well, sure, but what do you mean?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and a smirk touched his face. "You know."

Naruto's lips scrunched and his pupils rolled to the upper corner of his eyes as he thought, "Know what?"

Sasuke chuckled low in his throat at the stupid look on his face. "About us, dobe. Do you ever fantasize about me?"

Sasuke watched the comprehension dawn on Naruto's face, and the blush soon to follow answered his question.

"Are you trying to tell me…" Naruto stuttered, "That you.. you do too?"

Sasuke's smirk deepened, "The thought has never crossed my mind before tonight. So, who would be on top, hypothetically, of course?"

Naruto shuffled around for more sake, stunned at how easily such a topic was sliding off Sasuke's normally never-in-use tongue. Chuckling, hesitantly, Naruto tried to change the subject, fearful that his friend would snap back into his old self at any moment.

"You'd want me to fuck you, wouldn't you, _Naruto_."

Naruto paused, surprised he brought it up again, but instead of being nervous, he felt indignant. "_You_ be on top? I'm the one that just became Hokage!"

"Heh," Sasuke laughed, closing his eyes. "Admit it, Naruto, that's exactly how the fantasy plays out… with you bent over your own desk."

"Well, it was my bed since I wasn't Hokage yet…" Naruto muttered out loud only to find himself stunned the next moment that he just admitted it at all. He turned to see the Uchiha bastard smirking at him knowingly.

Sasuke couldn't get his hard on to stop raging at the embarrassed look on his teammates face. "How long, Naruto? I never saw it as clearly as I do now… I bet you've been dreaming of me fucking you since we formed team seven, huh? No wonder you wanted me to come back so badly…"

Sasuke stood up and moved a step closer to his friend sitting on the edge of his desk. "So what do you say, Naruto… ready to find out what it feels like…" Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto's face, his mouth nearing his ear, "to get fucked by me?"

He could hear Naruto's heart racing in his chest and wondered if it was just the alcohol or if he was as horny as he was. Somewhere deep within him, Sasuke was wondering if he would regret his bold words in the morning, but at that moment, he didn't care at all. Moving away from Naruto's ear, Sasuke caught the shock in his massive blue eyes, but amidst it, found what he was looking for—lust. Letting his blurry vision fade away, Sasuke's eyes slipped shut as he tugged at Naruto's lips with his own, slickening them as he slid his tongue between them.

Before Sasuke even realized what happened, Naruto had grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back, his lips shining where Sasuke had just parted them.

"Sasuke-teme! We are both really drunk right now… I don't think you would be doing this normally…" Naruto said in a fluster.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course I wouldn't, dobe, but Sakura has shut me off, and I'm really drunk, so take advantage of me."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, but before he could question Sasuke's reasoning, he has made his way back against Naruto's chest and was running his tongue inside his mouth. Unable to deny the persistent pressure the Uchiha's tongue was putting on his mouth, Naruto stopped resisting. The desk shifted back a few inches as Sasuke was allowed to gain his ground, and his waist was pressed up directly against Naruto's, sending a shiver down his spine as he felt how hard Sasuke was… for _him._

For a moment, fear of Sakura crept into Naruto's mind, but Sasuke wouldn't have any of his resistance, and soon had his hands pulling at Naruto's pants latch. In his drunken stupor, any fear or repercussions of this venture foolishly vanished as Sasuke turned him around and pushed him over the edge of his desk and let his pants fall off to the floor. It was truly just like one of his fantasies that he had long ago given into. It wasn't even really that he was bisexual… it was just Sasuke he had always felt this way about… so having him behind him… doing what he had always wanted him to… felt like more than a dream.

Every moan emitted from Sasuke's mouth made Naruto's eyes flash wide in shock as he heard the sounds he had been desperate for since so long ago. Every time Sasuke would say his name with that roll of his tongue made Naruto push back harder onto him. It was certainly not an experience either one of them were going to get enough of with one time…

Next time! "And why can't I be on top?!" "Because, dobe, I'm on top."

# # #

_Haha, nah, there probably won't be a next time. This is finished! I enjoyed Sasuke being whipped and Naruto being hokage!! I hope this happens (sort of). Please review!_


End file.
